somebody wake me from this nightmare
by miyuvalentine
Summary: A young elemental named Guinevere has condemned herself since that fateful night. But can her lovely sister save gwen from herself. A little romance invovled later on. Follows movie line of Hellboy II. R&R. COMPLETE
1. condemned

You know how your parents tell you that your a normal kid just like everybody else? Yet they are always' hiding something from you that could change the way you see the world. Trust me I know how that feels. The day I turned fourteen was the day my life went spiraling down the gutters.

I could hear the screaming and yelling of my parents in their bedroom. Heck, I bet the entire neighborhood could hear them. Suddenly silence filled the air and the bedroom door opened, which caused me to lift my head and turned towards the sound of footsteps. A fair-skinned hand came into my eye sight and it cupped my cheek while raising my head to stare at my mother. At age thirty she looked like she was still in her twenties with long auburn hair and a motherly smile. Her crystal blue eyes pierced my own with all these mixed emotions as she spoke.

" Dearest, I need you to do something for me" she said looking back at the bedroom with some fear in her eyes.

"Anything" I said noting how she looked at the bedroom door every few seconds.

" I need you to run, run anywhere just get away from this place. Take anything that you might need and run" She replied

From the sound of her voice, she sounded desperate and worried as if she didn't want me anymore. But before i could reply the sound of heavy and yet cautious footsteps were heard coming towards us. before I had the chance to breathe my mother took me in her arms and a loud, deafening sound was heard throughout the room. It was quite and I noticed how my mother didn't move. One of my pale hands reached up to feel something sticky yet liquid like at the same time.

I glanced down to noticed my black shirt was suddenly stained crimson. It only took me a few seconds to register what this was. Blood. Blood covered my face and upper body. In a panic I searched my body for any signs of bleeding but found none. Thats' when it hit me like a ton of bricks. This blood was not mine, it was my mothers.

In anger, I looked at the assailant only to find my father holding a gun pointed at me. The barrel had smoke coming out of it, indicating that it was recently fired. My blood boiled thick with sudden hatred and anguish. Every thing happened so fast in that very moment. My eyes suddenly became a filmy white with no pupils and I could feel this sudden power coursing through my veins at such a fast rate that I had no clue what was happening to me.

In that instant the heavy, silent air was pierced with a sudden scream from my father as I unveiled the true power of an elemental. The house was quiet once I regained control of myself. What appeared to be the roof was now gone and the entire upstairs was rubble. The creaking of wood was all that I could hear as I made my way downstairs to my room. I flicked on the lights and began packing the essential stuff I would need.

Only when I saw myself in the mirror did I stop packing. A girl with skin white as snow and cold as marble and hair the color of the deepest black stared at me. The girl ran a white hand down the inky yet wavy hair. Her hand stopped at the tip which was basically at the small of her back. Crystal blue eyes seemed to hold no emotion but remorse and guilt. Her snow white skin contrasted the crimson color of her mothers blood which was now starting to dry. I simply shook my head at my reflection and headed out the door and into the night-time streets of Manhattan. I turned around and stared at what was left at my house with longing.

" forgive me mother" I muttered bowing my head in respect and then began chanting another prayer.

Only this one was a spell that I had recently learned. It was in the ancient language called Gaelic which is the tongue of all the mythical creatures that dwelled here. It felt like I was so close to the sun that I was surprised at the sheer intensity of the spell. I took a swift peak to see my whole entire arms were on fire, kinda like Torch from fantastic four. Since I had no choice I raised my palms upward towards the sky and then brought them down to the ground. A gasp arose when I felt the warmth of the fire leave me and raced towards the house, burning everything in its path. Until the house was finally eaten by the fire.

" In nomine domine sadbaoth sui filiique ite as infernos" I said using a prayer I had found in 'The Crucible'

With all that said and done, I strutted down the street with my head held high and tears streaming down my cheeks. Never once did I look back as my house burned to the ground, Only one person could help me get out of this place and that was my friend who I trusted. Only a few people I knew could save me from my sin that I had done and that was the BPRD.

(In the name of the lord of hosts and his sons get thee to the lower world)


	2. friend and BPRD

The cold wind never ceased to stop blowing as I walked up the street. Slowly making my way to my first destination and that was my friend Adrian. He was the only person besides my deceased parents who knew about what I was. The light of Adrians' door brought me some amount of comfort as I tapped on his door. My ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming quickly to the door and the door knob turned and opened to reveal Adrian on the otherside.

I envied him for his height since he was about six foot two and I was about five foot. His hair was the color of wheat flax in the summer and a dark blond in the winter.

" Guinevere what happened? Why are you here at such a late hour?" Adrian questioned as his dark blue eyes bore into my icy blue eyes,

" Can I come in and explain?"I asked moving closer to the doorway, waiting for him to move out of the way

His head tilted off to the side as if pondering if he should let me in. The time seemed to tick by as I stood in the doorway with him blocking it. Then with a sudden surprise of speed he moved out of the way and allowed me to enter into the living room. The living room seemed to give off a cozy welcome as I sat down on the couch with Adrian seated across from me on the futon chair.

" so start talking"He said resting his hands on his knees and leaning foward as I started to explain what happened tonight.

When I finished with my story I took a deep breath and waited for his reaction. His face was considerably pale and his eyes were glazed over with shock. No reaction came for a few seconds and I noticed that he was gripping his knees to the point where he might be breaking the skin.

" You do know this will be on the news" He said trying to keep himself from yelling at me.

"That's why I came to you for help" I replied sinking further into the couch.

He suddenly stood up and motioned for me to follow him as we walked to the back of the house and towards his garage. At first it was dark and I could only make out the outline of a car. But once the light was on I saw the car more clearly. It was a 2006 mustang with racing stripes. My eyes sparked with joy as I walked to the front and opened the car door. The leather interior felt good against my skin when I sat down and waited for Adrian to start the Mustang up.

Sirens were the only thing I heard as we came upon my recently burnt down house. News crew were everywhere trying to get the scoop on the house and the people who lived there. I felt something heavy but warm on my shoulder and realized that it was Adrians hand on my shoulder. I turned my head away from the scene and mumbled " go"

We stopped for the night at a hotel so I could rest and regain some strenght. Sadly I barely got any sleep since i kept having those horrid images of the incident playing over and over in my head. It was past midnight when I finally passed out. I woke up early in the morning and waited for Adrian to come and get me. We ate breakfast at I-hops and got dessert from Sonic. Soon we were heading toward BPRD at a lesiurely speed. I loved how they disguised the underground base as a large, white house upon getting there and staring at the place for some time.

Adrian stopped the car and rolled down his window when an officer approached the car. I immediately recognized him as one of my friends. I stayed quite as the two were arguing over about letting me get inside'. Eventually, I got tired and leaned over so the officer could see my face clearly and smiled widely.

" Mornin"I said waving at the officer.

The officer seemed to know me quite well since he waved back and let us go on through. Adrian remained quite since he knew he could have let me handle the situation. I looked at Adrian briefly as the Mustang was brought to a halt at the front entrance. He gave me a pat on the back and a reassuring smile before unlocking the door. I smiled andhopped out of the Mustang that I loved so much and walked up to the front and turned to wave bye to Adrian.

" Be careful" Adrian shouted as he backed the Mustang out and drove off,leaving me alone.

I took several deep breaths and opened the large doors and smiled.


	3. Good to be home

The place had not changed at all since the last time I had come here. It seemed like only yesterday I was taken in and given a place to stay till my parents found me. Of course at the time I had gotten along with Hellboy and all the others and was sad that I would have to leave them. Yet, three years later here I am; smiling like a complete idiot at the fact that this was going to be my new permanent home. My boots sounded loudly against the tiling as I made my way to the elevator and pushing the button.

While the Elevator was making its' way up, I quickly straightened out my clothing and tried to make myself somewhat presentable. Despite the obvious fact that I was wearing chained pants I had bought at Hottopic and a tanktop with happy bunny on it. The only thing covering my tank-top and the rest of my upper body up was a Halo 3 hoodie. A ding noise said that the elevator was here and I stepped in and watched with a blank look as the doors closed and the elevator decended. I took a deep but calm breath as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the main part of the base.

All eyes turned to look at me and instantly reconized me. Some of the agents said "Hello" while others simply smiled and waved at me like I had never left the place. Boy it felt good to be home. My eyes searched for anyone i knew and managed to spot Thomas walking along side the fish humanoid Abraham. I began running to them and accidently bumped right into Abe. Judging by the way he stopped and looked around I must have suprised or startled him. Thomas turned to see who bumped into them and was suprised that I was standing there, grinning toothly at them

"Abe its' me Gunievere" I said using my full name rather than my nick-name Gwen

He turned around and smiled or at least that is what I thought he did.

"Miss Guinevere what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"He questioned

" Yeah..um funny you should mention that. I will tell you later"I replied while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Manning simply shrugged and continued walking down the hallway with Abraham at his side and me in the back. I had allowed my eyes to wander over the artifacts that were on display since I wanted to memorize the place. The sound of some tihng large coming at me snapped me out of my daydreaming and made me focus up ahead. What appeared to be part of a wall was coming directly at me. Like most people, fear was very common when something this huge was coming at you but not for me.

I shut my eyes and held my hands out with the palms flat and facing upwards. Elementals had the ability to change their body mass and element and that was what I did in that very moment. I became much like the wind, see through and able to go any-where. I appeared as a floating being with a see thorught body and the wind got much more visible on the outside. The wall went right through me like i wasn't there and suddenly stopped. I smirked and turned to see what was the cause of all this.

"Sorry" came a strong Bronx accent that I instantly knew

Across the hall was a tall man...well not man more like demon, with yellow eyes and very red skin that would easily stick out in a crowd. Where his horns should be there were two stumps now. I turned back into my normal form and ran down the hallway shouting with joy " Hellboy"

Hellboy had no time to react when I slammed head on into him. It did hurt sinced it felt like slamming into a brick wall. Yet it felt good to be home with my true friends

" Hobbit" Hellboy said hugging me lightly due to our weight and height differences

" It's good to be home" I replied breaking the embrace and laughing heartly.


	4. Tooth Fairies

Hellboy simply chuckled at my laughter and escorted the three of us to what was the living room. As usual the place was a mess like a tornado ripped through and scattered everything in different directions. Standing in the center was a very pissed off Liz. And she was literally on fire this time. I simply sank to the ground and watched in silent amusement as the two began to argue over Hellboys' cats.

It had was just getting to the good part when the alarm went off and I stood up and began making my way to the garage. It was there that I saw my sister Anya. On the outside I was glad to get to see here again, but deep down oh how I envied her for her looks. Contrasting our looks, I had skin the color of pure white snow and hair the color of ebony.

My body had yet to gain any womanly curves or an ample bosom. She on the other hand had golden skin that seemed to radiate a healthy glow. Her body had the curves and the ample chest that any model would die to have. Under the light, Anyas' hair was the color of a rich gold that easily out shined the sun. Her eyes were a deep green that held a spark of mischief in them. I had always wondered if all half- angels appeared to look like this or if she was just special.

"Gwen, it's good to see you again" she said in her musical voice.

" yeah, I'm glad to see you are here as well" I replied stepping into the dump truck and waited for everyone else to arrive since I was an impatient child.

Once everyone arrived and was seated in the dump truck, we finally headed out. I took the opportunity to call Adrian and tell him to get a hotel room since I would be staying at the BPRD for the time being. A half- hour passed and we already had arrived at the scene of the crime. I was the first to step out and enter the auction house. My face contorted into disgust as I stepped on something sticky. I shook my boots wildly, but the sticky substance still stuck to my boots and I eventually gave up and walked upstairs.

I prefered to go solo since I worked better on my own for some reason. Judging by what I was seeing, nobody had survived whatever happened to them. My Intercom crackled with static and I radioed in.

" This is Gwen over" I said

" Over seventy guests and no one is alive odd" Liz said

" Tell me about it babe" Hellboy said

" Don't call me babe" Liz replied sternly

" Hey I said Hey" Hellboy said

" Fyi I'm listening in over" I said trying my hardest as not to laugh but failed and allowed a faint heart chuckle to come up through the comlink.

" Oh sorry." Hellboy replied

I didn't reply as I walked into a run down room that had various sizes of holes in the wall. I placed my hand on the floor and used my earth lore to scan the room. A thousand flickers of heart-beats entered my head all at once It made my curious as to what was hiding behind the walls.I stood up as silently as I could and tried to still my breathing as i heard little noises coming from behind the wall. My guard instantly went up and I quickly radioed in to Liz.

" Gwen, do you here my over"liz said

"Loud and clear. I might have a theory as to what happened to the guests" I replied never taking my eyes off of the wall in front of me.

" Abraham has already figured it out. These creatures are called Toothfaires. They feed on bones meat and organs. Be careful"Liz replied as the comlink went silent.

I had not heard what Liz had warned me about in that moment. The wall had exploded and these little fairy like things with multipule legs came at me with the intent to kill and devour me. I instantly ran and shut the door so they could not escape and harm the others. My earth lore switched to my air lore and I took a very deep breath as I sucked the air out of the room. I winced but did not stop when they began biting my skin and trying to eat away at me. Relief washed over me when the Tooth fairies stopped gnawing at my flesh and began clutching at their throats as the very air they breathed was sucked out of them.

Soon the tooth fairies laid lifeless on the ground. I had no time to radio in as I yanked the door open and rushed out into the main lobby to help Hellboy. One of the agents was already being devoured and i was nauseated as the sound of bones and flesh being stripped reached my ears. Blocking out the horrid noise I began blasting them with enough electricity to easily kill them.

" We need something bigger" I replied finally realizing that I was starting to get tired.

Hellboy looked at me expectantly as He shot the little things to tiny pieces. I looked at him and finally realized what he wanted me to do.

" I can't. using too much of my power could cause me to faint and in this place no way" I said and cried out when one bit me.

I grasped wildly for it as it tore open my skin and feasted on my flesh. I got a firm hold and squeezed it till the toothfairy exploded. Blood was dripping down my arm and I hastily covered the exposed skin with what was left of my jacket. Hellboy seemed to get an idea and went behind the large statue that was on display and turned it on it's side. I could hear faint little screams as the tooth fairies were crushed by it.

Next thing I knew, Hellboy, Abraham and me were running up the stairs to help out Liz and Anya. Anya was using pure light to kill them and roast them to nothing more but ash and dust. Liz apparently got fed up with them and used her full power on the toothfairies. Anya yanked me behind the shield that she had put up and screamed for Hellboy to get out of the way. The only thing Hellboy did was put a Cuban cigar in his mouth and wait for the inevitable to happen. Like a nuclear explosion, fire came from Liz and completely blew the entrie place up. But managing to fry all the tooth fairies. Glass shattering made me turn my head and watch as Hellboy was sent into the street below from the impact.


	5. books

My instinct told me to run to the window and make sure he was alright and still alive. I glanced around and made sure that it was perfectly safe to come out from behind Anyas' shield. Once my brain had determined it was safe I dashed out from the protection and ran to the window. It didn't take me long to spot Hellboy for two reasons. One was the fact that he had landed on a police car which was kind of funny and two, he had drawn quite a crowd of civillians and news crews.

Not wanting to stay here any longer I put one foot on the window sill and leaned out of the window. Before my cousin or Liz could stop me, I jumped put of the window and took on my wind state.

' Don't land on Hellboy' I repeated over in my head.

Sadly god saw it fit for me to land on Hellboy. And boy, was he mad when he woke up to me sitting on his stomach with a shocked look on my face.

" Off" Hellboy said sitting up as I jumped off his stomach and landing on the ground with un lady like grace.

I could feel the eyes of every human being that was a witness to the crash. My brain was clicking as fast as it normally would when I winded up in these situations. Finally, a light bulb seemed to click in the head and I just realized that I was still in my wind element. Sighing, My body reverted back to the natural, solid form. I was unprepared for was being swarmed by the news and asked thousands of questions.

At that moment I felt like having a bonfire and marshmallows. My evil plan would have worked, were it not for my cousin coming in to rescue me and literally stuffng me into the back of the dump truck. I glared at her and silently watched as everyone somehow got through the swarm of news crews and safely in the vehicle. The ride back was awkward since I was back to my normal, old self. Not wanting to provoke me any further, everyone just sat a few inches away from me.

The minute we got back I literally jumped everyone and dashed down the hallway as if an army was chasing me. I was the first to make it into the living room. That was when Liz grabbed a hold of my hoodie and dragged me into the bathroom along with Anya. She had Abraham standing at the door just to make sure no one would burst in.

" So" I started non-chalantly " Mind telling us why we are sitting in the bathroom?"

" Abraham said that I am pregnant"Liz confessed throwing the first pregancy test into the trash can.

"Wait...you mean to say that you and Hellboy...UGH!!" I cried smacking myself to get the disturbing images out of my head.

" Yes...Which brings up another question. Why are you here?"Anya asked sitting cross legged on the floor and trying to dodge the frantic Liz as another test came up positive.

" I murdered dad in cold blood and burned the house to ash"I confessed and watched as the serene face of Anya turned to that of shock and anger.

" Why...how?"Anya said trying her best not to scream. but her emotions did not get control of her. It was her actions.

She stood and reached me in one stride. The sound of a slap echoed inside the small bathroom and caused Liz to turn her head at Anya. She had her hand in the same position; ready to slap me again. I on the other had a lovely red cheek and a flaring temper that was slowly taking control.

" HE KILLED MY MOTHER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SISTER OF MINE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Not caring about the stinging sensation or the fact that I was crying, I ran to the door and yanked it open.

Nearly knocking down Abraham in the process. But before any of the three men could say or do anything I was once again running. How long I ran I could not tell. To where I was going I did not care just as long as I found somewhere that I can find peace and quite. I stopped running and stared at the large red doors in front of me. The library was my thinking place and right now i could use it. With a little effort I opened the door and slipped inside, being sure as to shut the door. The library was huge, with mountains of books that was like heaven to me. I randomly selected a book and sat down in the desk chair.

" The golden army" I said reading the title.

I smiled and began reading page one.


	6. New dude

I was interrupted an hour later by a knock at the door. Which caused me to lift my eyes and turn towards the door.  
" Yeah?"I hollered and waited till the door opened to stand up to my full height.

" We have a new guy come" Anya replied then disappeared from my sights.

I slammed my book closed and walked out my one true place and headed towards the elevator. The whole entire group was already there and were waiting calmly. Hellboy on the other hand was questioning Manning about who he was and what he did an so on. A heavy silence fell as the elevator came to a halt at the bottom and opened. Inside were agents surrounding another person. They stepped out and moved aside to reveal a walking suit.  
_What's next the Easter bunny? Or perhaps the tooth fairy_ I thought and chuckled to myself at the thought. Manning was already introducing him to everyone when he came to me. I let out a feral growl that made Manning clear his throat in an attempt to hide the shivering.

" This is Guinevere. Our youngest member of the team." Manning said

" It's Gwen idiot" I spat while crossing my arms over my chest and glared at him.

" This is our new leader Johann Krauss" He said dismissing the glare as a tantrum.

" Pleasure" I tersley answered and strode back into the library.

Today wasn't my day at all. The only thing I wanted to do was finish up the story I was reading and head off to bed. Yet apparently people just loved to interrupt me whenever I am doing something. I finished only a few paged when Hellboy came striding in, grabbed me by the collar of my Hood and began to half-drag me to the garage. At that moment I felt like making him a walking torch, but I reined in my anger seeing as how that would get me no where. Hellboy dumped me into one of the seats and sat across from me as the others arrived.

" Anyone care to enlighten me as to where the hell we are going?" I asked allowing my gaze to sweep across the group.

" We are going to look for the Troll market since that is what the undead tooth fairy told us" Hellboy replied.

The truck stopped in Manhattan and everyone unloaded various equipment. Seeing as how I was not currently needed I decided to head to the nearest pastry shop to get some sweets. The owner seemed surprised that i was ordering tons of doughnuts. But I told him it was for some friends. I paided the due amount and walked out a happy child. Upon going back to where everyone was set up, I noticed that Abe, Johann and Hellboy were missing.

A smile lit up as I closed my eyes and began using earth lore. The earth had a pulse of it's own yet I was searching for two distinct pulses. Inside my head, the street formed and began racing at a nauseating speed. It halted in front of a meat warehouse where I saw the group with an old woman who was cringing away from a yellow canary. I opened my eyes and began to walk in that direction. My instinct led me to the exact warehouse where the door was opened. I walked inside and spotted them staring at a large, circular door.

" The Troll market" I breathed and quietly walked to Hellboy.

My left hand held out the bag of doughnuts and Hellboy gladly took them and began wolfing the doughnuts down like no tomorrow. Abe told Johann that it would take days before they found the right code. But Johann merely turned the dial on his suit and the suit fell to the ground. Revealing the true Johann. he was like the wind except that he was more visible and was a milky white color. Johann turned the dials and went back into his suit as the door opened.

" Gentlemen" I said smiling and making a sweeping gesture. "I bid thee welcome to the troll market."


	7. marketplace

The market was bustling with various noises that came from the different races. Some of them nodded to me in respect for the elementals. I had yet to see any of my kin due to the fact that we are a nearly extinct race. The reason being is that we once thrived in harmony, but our king grew to greedy and used his power as an elemental to get what he wanted. The other races retaliated and slaughter my kin. The survivors fled and blended in amongst the humans. Some were bold enough to venture back and make peace with the others races.

I stopped at a vendor and looked at the trinkets the neko was selling. Yet, finding none to my liking I bid the Neko farewell and followed Abe. Apparently he was stalking an elf. Elves are never hard to miss with their distinctive features. The main features being their chalky white and almost white hair. We followed her into a library of scrolls. Abe began looking for the stranger while I began scanning the various scrolls when a voice shattered my looking.

" answer truthfully why were you following me?"Nuala asked drawing a dagger on Abe.

" My name is Abraham sapien and that one over there is Gwen" He replied pointing to me.

" There is no such name as Abe sapien" She replied moving the dagger towarsd his thorat

" Well I don't like it either but i---

" Enough, give me your hand" Nuala interjected

" Your hand" She repeated and placed hers upon his outstretched one.

" You are an agent for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and your name is...oh" She said withdrawing her hand

" Horrible I know"

" I'm Nuala. princess Nuala"

" yes I know. forgive me your highness but as you were learning about me I couldn't help but learn about you"

By then I had turned my attention to the oncoming footsteps that sounded like something big was coming. I saw the door burst open and a large troll entered and turned to look at Abe and Nuala. My eyes widened and I ran to Abe with seething anger.

" Less talking more running fish" I said in a pissed off voice due to the delay.

I turned my head and nodded in respect as Abe said " Out the window now"

I jogged alongside the princess as we entered the alleyway of the market. Only to turn around to see Abe getting pummeled by the troll. My hands began crackling and hissing as lightning surged through them. I was considering electrocuting the troll but couldn't find an opening. So the lightning died away and I took on the earth lore. My hands rested against the ground and thick vines shot out and wrapped themselves around the trolls thick legs, stalling long enough for Nuala to help the fallen Abe.

" Go now go" He said noticing the vines were breaking.

Both of us nodded and ran into the streets. I heard the sound of a gun shot deflecting off metal and peered over my shoulder to see Hellboy to the rescue as usual.

" get outta here Blue, you to Hobbit" Hellboy said lighting his Cuban cigar.

I nodded and patted his arm for good luck, then I was on my merry way with Abe and the princess. It only took a few minutes before we found Johann and began making our way back to Hellboy. He had a bloody nose and had lost a tooth from what I could tell. I couldn't help but snicker at his reaction to the lost tooth.

" My god what had you done agent Hellboy now we have to leave" Johann scolded

" Red, this is Princess Nuala" Abe said.

I rolled my eyes and began making my way back to the entrance all the while listening to Johann scolding Hellboy for his reckless behavior. I reached into my pocket and found that I had dropped my Mp3 player at the entry. I saw the tiny object lying near the door way still in good condition. Happily, I ran and bent down to pick it up while checking for any scratches. I was halfway to the exit, when my body suddenly stopped since I was still using my earth lore. I tensed, feeling someone behind me.


	8. jumping bean

Something cold and metallic pressed against my throat and I felt an emotion that I have never felt in a long time. Fear. I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was. Prince Nuada seemed intent on avenging his fallen comrade just by judging the position I was in at the moment.

" You" He said addressing Hellboy " You will pay for what happened to my friend down there" While pressing the lance closer to my throat, yet not drawing blood.

Great I thought grimly i'm going to be either killed or ransomed. Where in seven hells is Anya when you need her?

" Yeah right" Hellboy said while throwing his Cuban cigar down and drawing out his prized weapon " You take checks?"

" Demon. Born from a womb of shadows, meant to destroy their world yet you still believe you belong?" Nuada asked

" You gonna talk all night cause I'm really sleepy" Hellboy retorted

I caught a brief flash of golden hair and suddenly Anya appeared beside Hellboy. The look in her eyes said one thing: she was pissed. I glanced from the corner of my eye to see Nuada's gaze shifting from Hellboy to my sister. She sighed and took on the look of serenity as she walked foward; palms outward in a gesture of innocence. But Nuada's gaze turned ice cold as he shifted his stance.  
" I'm sorry sis but do you have an early death wish?" I questioned Supporting most of my weight on my right foot.

She didn't answer as she focused her eyes on the main problem; Nuada.

" Let my sister go prince of elves. She is not human; do not take your anger out on a child" Anya said using the tone that reminded me of a mother protecting her child.

Nuada glared at my sister who held her ground and met his eyes directly. I felt the pressure of the lance slowly move away from my neck completely. I let out the long held breath and ran to my sisters outstretched arms. She hugged me briefly and began leading me back to the group only to heard Nuala say "No brother no"

I peered over my shoulder and saw Nuada holding a golden, egg-shaped box. It began unwinding on it's own and Nuada plucked the small-green like substance that was the size of a bean

" Kill them" I heard him whisper to the bean and then he tossed it into the street.

I quickly turned my head and saw the bean become animated and heading straight for the sewer. My head tilted off the the side in confusion at the whole situation, Nuada was going to kill us with a bean? I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

" it's just a jumping bean" Hellboy said. Annoyed at the fact that this was a complete waste of time.

" It's going for water" Nuala replied alarmed and then turned to Abe " Hurry"

Abe somehow understood the danger of the situtation. For he began to attempt to catch the jumpimg bean as it headed for water. He almost had the bena when it fell into the sewer. That was when I heard the noise coming from the jumping bean. The cars stopped driving when the ground beneath them shook. Only then did I realize what was going to happen. The people in the street began to panic as the ground continued to shake. i walked down the street trying to pick up any strong vibes from the earth. My footsteps died when the earth suddenly stopped and everyone grew quiet. Suddenly the street gave away as a large plant-like being emerged from the ground.

" Its an elemental, a giver of life and the destroyer" Nuala said not taking her eyes off of it.

" Huh?" Hellboy said turning so that he was facing her.

" A forest god" She simply said

" A forest gods eh? I'm gonna get me big baby" Hellboy said quickly heading heading for the truck. He grabbed his gun and began firing on the forest god. The forest god cried out in pain as I did.I sank to the ground clutching the ground as I screamed. Having the tie to the earth was both a gift and curse. I did not have the strenght to turn into something else. My ears pounded as they were at the mercy of the earth. The earth screamed in pain and agony in my head and I fell to all fours as I struggled to get up. My vision was blurry, but I still managed to make out the outline of Hellboy holding onto an infant as he ran away from the enemy. My strenght returned and I reverted back to my wind form. By then Hellboy was jumping on cars since running proved to be too much.

" Agent Hellboy, reach higher ground and shoot the weapon, shoot the weapon" Johann said turning to look at the forest god.

Hellboy was about to reply when the forest god slammed one of his tentacles down on the car. That caused Hellboy to be catapulted in grabbed the cable and swung himself onto the hotel sign. He allowed his tail to wrap around the baby and he began to climbed as the forest god began to hit the sign, trying to knock Hellboy off. He made it to the H as the forest god ripped away the last of the sign and tossed it in arandom direction.

" You must shoot it in the energy danglieum" Johann shouted.

I snickered knowing that Hellboy did not have a clue as to what Johann was saying.

" What?" He asked as Johann repeated what he said previously.

" He means. Shoot it in the head" I shouted as a piece of metal went through my body.

Hellboy made a face as the sign started to give away. Apparently the forest god noticed as well and began swinging at Hellboy. It looked like the two were playing a game that I could vaugely remember playing with my friends. He apparently said something to the baby and tossed it up as he winded up' big baby'. He caught the baby with his stone hand and fire at the Forest god. It screamed and fell back against a building in pain.

"Agent Hellboy, Take the shot. that's an order" Johann shouted over and over again

I glared and reverted back to my normal self. My palms faced outward and the crackling of lightning made me smile. I held my palms outward towards Johann and watched as he was electricuted though it would only stun him and not kill him since he wasn't human. I felt no remorse for my actions and looked at Hellboy.

" Don't listen to gas bag over here. Do what you need to do" I shouted as Hellboy lifted up his gun an aimed it at the Forest god. He didn't fire since he was deciding wether or not to kill him.

I turned my eyes towards the sudden appearence of the prince. Somehow I felt the sudden chill if my blood boil over with rage at what a mess he was causing. I turned to see my sister staring intently at Nuada with something akin to..pity and love.t suddenly clicked in my head, my sister had fallen in love with Nuada.

" Demon" Nuada said " what are you waiting for? This is what you wanted isn't it? He turned to the forest god and then back to Hellboy " look at it, the last of it's kind. Like you and I. you destroy it the world will never see its like again. you have more in common with us then with them. you could be a king."

Nuada then turned to Johann who had managed to regain his strenght and was shouting orders to Hellboy. His then allowed his eyes wander over to Anya, the woman who was bold enough to meet his eyes back at the slaughter house. She had managed to capture his interest from the moment he saw her.  
_i shall see you soon_ Nuada thought then turned back to Hellboy.

"If you cannot command then you must obey" were his last words.

"Damn"Hellboy muttered.

The hotel sign gave away suddenly and I averted my eyes. The forest god lunged at Hellboy, but fell back when Hellboy took the shot.


	9. Abe in love?

I quickly changed into my Earth form and listened to the earth scream one final time. The Forest god sank against the building and bloomed into a white flower. Grass and moss covered the surrounding area and pollen began to float downwards. It was beautiful and yet sad at the same time.

" You ok?"Anya asked placing a gentle yet firm hand on my shoulder

I nodded numbly and breathed deeply. Hellboy came back carrying the infant with him. the mother took the child away from him and asked what he had done to her child. People had began calling us freaks and other berating names. I clench my fists at my sides. trying not to lose control of my temper, but so far that was not doing me justice. Hellboy tried to come near us but the police drew their weapons. That did it. Under my control, vines came out and ripped the guns out of the police's hands and crushed them. Everyone turned to look at me in awe since they all thought I was normal. Liz seized the opprotunity to stand in front of Hellboy.

" He was only trying to help. That's all we do" she said reaching down and grasping his stone hand." that's all he has done for you is help."

I saw Someone throw and object at Hellboy, that caused liz to ignited into her fire element. At the sight, everyone grew quiet and the cops looked confused. Hellboy placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered " Let's go home"

The minute we arrived I stormed back into my room and slammed the door shut. locking it to be sure no one invaded my privacy, In rage I sat down and meditated. I stayed like that for a good half hour and finally went out and searched for Hellboy. Instead I heard strange music coming from the library. I was about to ask when Hellboy suddenly cmae from beside me and opened the door. The sight made me want to laugh. Abe was listening to love music, he galnced up a bit startled at both of us.

" Ah hello Red and Gwen, your up late" He said

"What are you listening to?" Hellboy asked noticing that Abe had a cd dic holder in his hand.

" Vivaldi" Abe replied as Hellboy began walking to him.

" What's that?"Hellboy said pointing to a disc holder that didn't look like Vivaldi.

I snatched the Cd holder out of Abe'd hand and cringed at the title. My teeth bit my lower lip as I handed it to Hellboy.

" Popular love songs" Hellboy read outloud and chuckled when he saw me laughing quietly to myself. It took him a moment to figure it out." Your.......Oh Abe you fell for the princess"

" She's like me from another world" He said sitting down on the stairs

" You need to get out more Abe" said Hellboy while sitting down and using his elbows to prop himself up.

I had finished my laughing and joined the two, sitting on the lower stair and trying to block the music out. When that didn't work I simply relented and waited for the disc to stop.

" She's alone in the world and I need to care for her" Abe replied.

Hellboy grabbed a beer can and handed it to Abe " Your in love have a beer. You to Hobbit" He said also handing me even caring for the fact that I was a minor and that I wasn't allowed to drink for another eight years. I opened the drink and listened to Abe making all these excuses as to why he shouldn't drink beer. But Hellboy convinced him and the two started drinking away. The beer tasted chalky but the after taste was okay in a way. I had to plug my nose and force myself to drink it.

" What track?" Hellboy absentmindedly asked.

" Eight" Abe replied as he opened his can of beer.

" Can't smile without you" Hellboy read and placed the disc holder aside

" I know" Abe replied

" Yep I'm gonna need another beer" Hellboy replied grabbing another can

Abe turned on the song and we all began singing to it. I had no control over what I was doing and I found myself laughing hysterically for some very odd reason.

Anya's point of view

I could hear the music as I tilted my head towards the ceiling. I bet everyone in the enitre building could hear it and this I found amusing. Nuala was sitting across from me and she suddenly stood up and placed her hand outward.

" He's here" She said in elvish and grabbed my hand while making her way towards the library.

I watched as she tossed both the map and the cylinder case into the burning fire. she took the final piece and placed it into a blue book of poems and placed it randomly on a shelf. That was when I noticed my sister sleeping in a chair with her head against the desk... and about five beer cans surrounding her. one of them was in her hand. I gasped when Nuala turned around and came face-to-face with Nuada.

" Very quickly" he said allowing his eyes to wonder over to the fire " But it's of no importance the cylinder however" Nuada reached into the fire and grabbed the red hot cylinder " Is very interesting"

he walked over to a table and placed the cylinder down and rolled it. A map was revealed and my breath grew rapid as he pointed out the location of the Golden army.

" And as for the crown piece I know it's here" Nuada said placing his hand on Nuala's cheek" I can feel that much in you. Father always tried so hard to shield your heart from mine" He went over to the shelf of books and looked at me briefly and then back her " It's in one of the books and I will find it" Nuada drew out a blue book and opened it to a random page " Blue, you always look beautiful in blue" He slammed the book down making Nuala jump.

I ran and stood beside Nuala,I grasped her hand and watched as Nuada continued searching for the crown piece. I heard a groan and saw Gwen rubbing her temples as she felt the aftermath of being drunk. I saw Nuala glance at the emergency button and without a second thought she pressed it. I saw Gwen place her head back down and went to sleep. Nuada grabbed Nuala's wrist a look of betrayal on his face. He then allowed his eyes to wonder over to me,

" So we finally meet" He said then turned to Nuala" Why?"


	10. Betrayal of an angel

As the others walked in I hear Nuada say" stay back" While Nuala shouted "Abraham" As he stepped forward she placed a hand in front of herself " No don't he'll kill you"

I could tell she loved Abe and I felt happiness but anger filled my heart at the sigh of Nuada grabbing his sister and placing a knife at her cheek.  
" No" Abe shouted ready to free Nuala depsite his current state

" I will kill you Abraham and anyone else if that is necessary" He said making a quick and shallow cut on his sister's cheek.

The same cut appeared on his cheek and I finally realized the connection they had. But I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gwen moan in agony.

Gwen p.o.v

My vision at first was a bit blurry, but i came around eventually to a quite eventful sight.I saw my sister standing next to Nuada who had a knife at Nuala's throat. A look of betrayal flashed in my eyes as my sister looked at me. She averted them away as if ashamed at her actions.

"Well then" Hellboy said entering the scene " Then why don't you just start with me your royal assness" While stumbling somewhat down the steps.

I only then realized how doomed we were. Hellboy was still drunk and was ready to fight an elf. I swore in Gaelic and slammed my head on the table, not willing to see how bad Hellboy was going to get his ass kicked.

" and your weapon of choice?" Nuada asked

" Five fingered mary" He said while clenching his four fingers into a fist and smiling.

All that went through my head was what the fuck? He truly was drunk and in no condition to fight. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he was sober enough to realize that he had been defeated.

" You move and I'll kill your Abraham first" Nuada said as he walked down to meet Hellboy.

Anya moved to stand by Nuala who placed her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Anya comforted her in a motherly sort of way which made me smile a bit. My eyes then went to Nauda who drew out his lance and performed a series of intricate tricks that were hard to follow.

" Red don't hurt the princess' I advised

" What?" He asked looking at me

" Because if you hurt him then you hurt the princess' Abe finished

Hellboy turned around just in time to block an oncoming attack from Nuada.

" You got to be kidding me" He said in between blocking and dodging.

I watched in amazement as the two fought. Hellboy had his strenght while Nuada apparently had the speed and more grace. But then again Hellboy was still drunk and had not enough time to sober up. Whichw as bad considering the fact that we were about to let the bad guy win the battle. Yet we weren't going to let him win the war. Each time Nuada had the lance at Hellboy's throat he kept asking for the piece while Nuala kept replying no. I placed a hand on my forehead and sighed knowing that this might be awhile.

" Red" Liz shouted as she made her way through the crowd of agents.

" Liz"

Liz pointed and shouted " Red behind you!"

Hellboy had enough time to turn and felt the lance piece his flesh. Nuada only smirked and broke the lance. That was when the lightning coursed through my hands and lit the place up. I was about to put my palms outward when I saw my sister tearfully shake her head. I powered down and ran to the fallen Hellboy. Not before saying " You have betrayed us all " to Anya then began helping them with Hellboy. I briefly looked back to see that the three had suddenly disappeared as if they were never here in the first place.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Quality time with Nuada

Anya's pov

I was silent the whole time and could only watched as Nuala was being dragged by her brother Nuada. The only thing I could think of was my dear sister Guinevere. Those words she had said to me cut my heart in two. She had said many hateful things to me but she never meant them. But her expression told me that she wasn't kidding when she said I had betrayed them. I was so caught up in my own grief that I never noticed we had arrived into a palace like structure. I turned my head and saw that this was what was left of Bethmora. It looked like the very underworld itself. I tried to picture what it had looked like back in all it's glory, yet nothing came to mind.

" Come" Nuada said grabbing my elbow and literally began dragging me towards my room.

I was being weighed down by my regrets and allowed him to drag me. He led me through many corridors till we eventually came to my room door, which was next to Nuada's. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. I walked in and headed straight for the bed, not caring about how luxurious the place was. All that I wanted was sleep. But sleep apparently did not come to me so easily. Each time I closed my eyes I woke up crying instead. The best thing I could do was cry myself to sleep.

" Why do you cry fair one?" Nuada asked standing suddenly beside my bed post.

" Why should you care?" I spat and drew my legs further into me.

" I care" He growled " Because you are a guest in my realm"

" I gave up everything for this, all for this" I yelled standing up and clenching my fists at my sides to stop the tears from streaming down my already stained tears.

" You have done nothing wrong Anya. You followed your heart" Nuada replied taking a step towards me and placing his right hand over my heart.

I could feel the bood rushing swiftly to my cheeks. I quickly turned my head and sighed brokenly. A pale hand cupped my cheek and gently forced me to look at Nuada. I saw in his eyes that he felt sorry for my loss. He was so close that I could feel his breath upon my lips and next thing I knew he was kissing me. My body trembled from the overwhelming passion that this was turning into. I felt his arms snake around my waist and I couldn't help but lean into his arms. The kiss ended so quickly that I wanted it to last a bit longer. He leaned over and whispered tender words in my ear, My eyes closed slowly and I fell back against the bed. I was asleep and could barely feel Nuada running his hand along my cheek.

" I love you" He said and made his way back to his room.

I spent the next night like this with him. He seemed intent on killing the humans since they were killing the earth. I made a somewhat understanding with that theory, but I had started to sound like his father saying it was their nature to build and destroy since they were greedy and hollow. Yet I could not turn him from the path he has already chosen. Instead I contented myself with just being near him and telling him funny stories concerning Gwen and Adrian. He listened and smiled when I would laugh. When the sun set, Nuada bid me good night with a kiss and left me to my own dreams.

Nuala awoke me the next day with a cheery smile and brought in a tray of assorted items. The only thing I ate was an apple and I had some tea with Nuala.

" Anya you know my brother loves you?" Nuala asked setting her teacup aside and placing her hands in her lap

" Yes I do." I said smiling like a love struck girl

" Then you know what will happen tonight?" Nuala said hoping Anya would catch on to what she was getting at.

" No" Anya confessed her smile fading somewhat.

" Never mind then" Nuala said and went back to drinking her tea. while smiling a secret smile.

We passed the time by exploring the palace and telling jokes. Soon the time flew by and eventually Nuala had to say good-bye and retire to her bed for the evening while I did the same. I couldn't help but let out a small moan when Nuada wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled, pulling me closer till our bodies were pressed against each-other.

" Do you need anything Nuada?"I asked and bit my lip when I felt his hand rest on my thigh.

" Yes. Please be my wife" He asked spinning me around to face him.

" I haven't known you very long enough to even consider marriage" I replied and tried to wiggle my way out of his arms.

But he held on to me with a firm grip. It was then that I looked up at him to see that he truly wasn't kidding about getting married. Slowly, he backed me up against the wall and stared intently at me.

" I love you more than you can imagine. Even though I have known you for a few days I still want you to be my wife." He replied resting his forehead against mine.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. He took this sign as a yes and picked me bridal style and laid me on the bed. I gave myself willingly that evening to Nuada. Liz was right about the first time hurting despite the fact that Nuada was a gentle lover. I smiled, contently sleeping in Nuada's arms and listening to the sound of his heartbeat. What surprised me the most was the new side he had shown to me this evening.

I woke up and turned, expecting Nuada to be by my side; but he wasn't. Instead there was a simple note and a cream colored dress laid out for me on the chair. It took me a few minutes to put on the dress, eventually i had succeeded and stared into the mirror. The dress clung and accent every curve of my body nicely, it stopped at my hips and then fell straight to the floor. The sleeves stopped at my wrist and had a bell like shape to them. Overall, I loved the dress. A knock at my door caused me to turn around and I saw Nuada dressed in a garment fit for royalty, He had Nuala in tow and grabbed my wrist without even saying a word. He led us to the main entrance where the gang stood.

" Your here, so I assume you come for peace" Nuada said taking a step forward.


	12. Death

Gwen's pov

" No actually we didn't, but we should discuss" johann was cut off by Nuada

"I wasn't addressing you tinman" Nuada said holding his hand out towards Abe."Abraham"

I watched as Abraham stepped forward and Hellboy muttering his name. Everything began to fit together in my mind.

" My sister is well as is yours elemental as I promised" Nuada said answering both of our questions" So....."

My eyes widened as Abraham drew out the final piece and held it out for Nuada to see. My blood became hot as I began striding towards him, only to be held back by Liz who looked down at me and shook her head.

" What the hell are you doin?" Hellboy asked

" You would do the exact same thing for LIz" Abe replied and tossed the final piece to Nuada as Johann cried out " Agent Sapien no"

Nuada fitted the final piece onto the now completed crown and placed it upon his head. My sister closed her eyes and turned her head away from my eyes, afraid to look into them. Knowing she would see only anger.

" I am prince Nuada Silverlance. Leader of the Golden army, is there anyone here who would dispute my right?" Nuada called out to an unknown source.

During this, Hellboy and everyone else including me began drawing out our weapons. Knowing full well that this was going to get ugly and hectic. I watched as the large gears in front of us began turning slowly. I turned along with the others at the sound of metal grinding against metal. The footsteps were getting louder and louder till these massive giants of metal slowly came into our sights and surrounded us.

" Kill them" Nuada commanded and held onto his sister and mine.

" He lied to us" Abe said finally realizing what he had done

" Abe old buddy" Hellboy said loading his precious gun" If we ever get outta this we really need to talk"

I closed my eyes and unleashed the full extent of an ether elemental. My eyes became pure white and all the elements surrounded me till my body was covered with fire. My hair had become pure water while my right arm and right leg was transformed into dirt and rock. My Left arm and leg became see through but wild and violent as a tornado. I took a swing at one of the soldiers and ripped out his machinery.

This continued on and they just kept coming, it was like there was no end to this. As we caught our breath, I saw the golden army just put themselves together and return to fighting shape. Now I could see why they were called indestructible in the book. But reading about it and fighting them head on were two completely different things.

" Oh crap" Hellboy said as the golden army advanced on us

" Well, I'm out of ideas"Johann confessed

" I got one" Hellboy said" I challenge prince Nuada for the right to command this army"

The army turned to look at the prince who was enraged at that point. I couldn't help but laugh at Nuada and my laugh died away when he turned his yellow eyes on me. I huffed and smirked when I saw Anya smile and shake her head.

" You challenge me? who are you to challenge me; you are nobody. You are not royalty" Nuada replied with anger.

" Yes, Yes. He is Anung un Rama, son of the Fallen One, He has the right. The challenge must be answered" Nuala replied breaking free of Nuada's grasp and holding her head up proudly.

Nuada looked around for a moment then finally answered" Very well then"

" Red don't do this" I said over the voice of three others

" Relax Hobbit" were his final words as he walked to the center to meet Nuada head on.

Nuada tossed an elven blade at Hellboy, prefering to keep his lance. Then the fight began. The clashing of metal echoed throughout the palace. I tried to keep up with Nuada's artistic like movement. But with my eyes it seemed but a blur. Hellboy was actually doing fine considering the fact that this time he was sober. But even then his brute strenght wasn't going to be enough. I saw Nuada grasp his arm in pain and looked to see Nuala do the same thing as well. The fight was soon taken onto the large, turning gears. I saw red gor though the revolving steps and held my breath as liz muttered " Red"

Red came through another one and moved over to the revolving steps that went down. I exhaled and shook my head.

" Nice ride eh?" Hellboy asked as he walked down.

Nuada began to furiously slash at Hellboy. Apparently he was desperate to kill Hellboy so that he could keep the golden army. Hellboy almost fell but grabbed onto a vertical gear while Nuada continued to stab at him. Nuada went to the otherside, expecting Hellboy to show up, But he didn't. Instead Hellboy appeared on a different one, right behind Nuada. Nuada turned around and stabbed at Hellboy, But his lance was held by Hellboy and Hellboy grasped him by the neck.

" you jumpy, slippery bastard. I got'cha now" Hellboy said and tossed Nuada weaponless onto the ground.

As Nuada tried to back away from Hellboy, he found himself with his own lance pointed at his throat.

" Kill me" Nuada said softly" you must for I will not stop I cannot"

" Sorry pal" Hellboy growled out " I win you live" He switched the lance into his other hand and plucked the crown from Nuada's head.

He withdrew the lance from Nuada's throat and began walking to his friends. As Hellboy turned his back to walk to his friends with the crown in hand, Nuada seized the chance to draw a dagger, intent on killing Hellboy. Before anyone had time to notice or react, I jumped in Nuada's way as he accidentally plunged the dagger into my heart. I slowly sank to my knees as my eyes tilted skyward, deaf to the scream that I could barely recognize as my sister.


	13. peace at last

Anya's pov

I staggered over to my fallen sister and dropped to my knees, on the cold stone flooring and I gathered her into my arms, I gave into tears of deep sorrow that i had never shed in my life. I began chanting a song of healing, hiccoughing in between notes, unwilling to let Gwen part from this world.

_Anya_. I barely heard the whisper above the pounding of blood in my ears.

I looked down at Gwen with a fresh new wave of tears. The pallor of death was beginning to settle in and her eyes reflected that of the light, open, as was her mouth in frozen finality. The voice, light as a feather,called my name once more above the song.

_Anya let go it's hurting me_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I can make it better Gwen" My sobbing broke through the song" Hold on, hold on, Gwen. Don't go, I can bring you back with my healing"

_Anya, let me go. my mother is waiting for me._

I shook my head, and choked back more tears. Shaking, I allowed the song to grind to an end and drew Gwen's body to my heart again. Her body began to stiffen in death, But I could hear the voice, though airy as before.

_she loves me still sister_ I began to tremble uncontrollably as my sobbing grew into gasps for air between the tears._ And joy is wating for me. please sister don't delay this anymore, I want to know what it feels like.  
_

Hellboys enormous hand came to rest on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

" Say good-bye to Hobbit" he said. His voice was strained as if he was fighting the urge to cry.

Somewhere, inside myself, I found the strenght to release my grip on Gwen. Gently I laided her back on the stone floor and with hands that shook, I closed her sightless eyes. Blinded by grief, I bent my head over the body and wept from the depth of my soul. I could feel Hellboy carefully gathering her up in his arms and carrying her away from the site of where she had fallen. I tried to stand and follow but the earth lurched beneath me; I swayed precariously as warm, pale hands shot out from behind me to steady me and keep me from falling.

" Here" Nuada said as he turned me around and looked at me.

He clasped me to his chest, supporting my shoulders with the embrace of one arm, while the other hand ran gently over my hair and back in a gesture meant to both comfort and bring me around.I looked up just in time to see Liz torching the crown to nothing more but dust. Nuada led me out followed by everyone else, our heads were hung in grief of a beloved friend. As we exited, apparently Manning had somehow managed to track us down. I took off my belt and handed it to him with a sad smile. He was shocked but cleared it off and was about to ask why but I beat him to the answer.

" I quit" I said and headed off towards a small outcropping.

The sound of thunder and the sudden rain made me look up into the heavens. It felt as if Gwen was shedding her tears that she had held back for so long. I felt tears of happiness roll down my cheeks, knowing that she was truly happy for the first time. Nuada came and embraced me from behind and tilted his head skyward.

" She is happy" I said smiling through my tears.


	14. Finale

A few days later we arrived at my small apartment that I always kept near the B.P.R.D. Nuada had grown accustom to living here faster than I thought he would. I found it rather strange having an elf living with me but I adjusted. The days past like normal. But somehow slow since Gwen wasn't here to be making sarcastic comments about everything I said. But when night came around,I got dressed and headed off to bed with Nuada following shortly after. It was sometime in the night when I heard the door to the balcony open. At first I thought it was the wind but then I heard it.

_Anya come out here please?_

I wormed my way out of Nuada's embrace and gingerly made my way to the balcony. My eyes widened and I stumbled back at what I saw. A ghostly appearence of Gwen was smiling back at me, She was facing me and sitting with her feet dangling. Only I found it comforting rather than terrifying. Finally, I regained some of my senses to reach out to her.

" Don't" She said pleasantly

My arms returned to my side and I watched with a mix of joy and shock filling my entire body.

" It that really you?" I asked. My voice trembled; but I couldn't recognize the sound through the thickness of the haze.

" Of course not" Gwen replied " What you see is merely the spirit of me" She looked up and met my eyes for the first time.  
" But love is with you. You needed me so I came"

I nodded as if I understood. But truthfully I didn't. " You're here then? But how"

" No. I am in the afterlife. But i'll be here if you ever need me"

I rubbed my head in confusion " I don't understand"

" It's complicated" Gwen replied as a wry smile took residence. " Ironic that it was always you who tried to explain things that I didn't understand"

" What is the Afterlife like?" I asked

" Like I stated earlier, it's complicated in a way where you wouldn't understand"

" Are you happy there?" I asked

She smiled " i'm content"

" But not happy?!"

" Happy is a small part of contentment. But if it makes you feel any better you could say that I am happy in the Afterlife"

" I want you to be happy and i'm sorry if i had done you evil" I said thinking back to the day of her death

The image of Gwen stood up from where she was sitting and regarded me thoughtfully. That was when I noticed that her eyes were no longer icy. They seemed to have regained some warmth to them and a bit of joy shone through them.

" If you want me to be happy; don't feel guilty what has passed; has passed you can't change that" She replied a few minutes later.

She began to stand and smiled in my direction. I knew that she was leaving and I reached her in two strides. She backed away and began to ascend upward.

" Don't leave me all alone" I said running to the balcony and staring up.

" I won't. Remember, I'll always be with you adn you have Nuada. Oh and you'll be having a child" were her last words.

I nodded and began to slowly make my way back to my bed and lover. Nuada was dozing lightly and I slid in beside him and fell asleep, happyily knowing that my sister was content in the Afterlife with our mother.

A year later

My ears were met by a loud shrill cry. I laided my head against the bed as the mid-wife held a small bundle towards me. I smiled wearily at my little baby girl. I lifted my head up weakly when the doors bursted open and Nuada walked to my side smiling down at me and my daughter.

" Have you found a name for her?" Nuada asked

" Guinevere" I replied holding Guinevere close to my heart

Above the Palace, a Black-haired angel watched the scene before her. Her lips parted and a smile took residence.


End file.
